The Days After
by Manya91
Summary: Alex is heartbroken after she and Marissa broke up. She went back o her parents not wanting to tell what had happened. Marissa cant get out of bed after she had broken up with Alex. Marissa/Alex pairing, slightly AU. Written in both POV.
1. Chapter 1

THE DAYS AFTER – The O

THE DAYS AFTER – The O.C.

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the OC characters. Nor the show, unfortunately. Lol.

Summary.

Alex is heartbroken after she and Marissa broke up. She went back o her parents not wanting to tell what had happened. Marissa cant get out of bed after she had broken up with Alex. Marissa/Alex pairing, slightly AU. Written in both POV.

Marissa P.O.V.

It was only 2 days after Marissa had broken up with Alex. Even when only 1 hour had passed she knew she had made a huge mistake. She missed her instantly and regretted her decision. She only made it because she was scared. But now she wasn't anymore. She was ready to tell the world that Alex was hers, she was ready for a girlfriend. But now its too late. She has no idea where Alex is. Yeah LA, but LA is big, too big. So where does she start looking for her? And how? She decided to go look for her after a goodnight sleep. So she went home

Alex P.O.V.

She found herself not able to eat or sleep. Why did she do it? Didn't she realize that the only reason I brought 2 sleazy ex-cons to her bonfire is because I didn't want to loose her? I fell in love with her, and this is what happens? Well if this is love then screw it! She was walking around, not sure how to go back to her parents. Why did she run away to Ryan like that? Was it something I did? Did I want to go too fast? Before she really knew where she was, she rang the bell of her parents house, while tears were running down her face. The door opened 'Alex? What happened?' she didn't answer instead she asked 'can I come in?' her mother nodded. And Alex went straight to her room and fell on the bed and drifted off to sleep. Dreaming about her beautiful brunette, Marissa.

A/N

Hey guys, I know this is short. But I need to know if you're interested in this fic, cause I have 2 other fics that I am working on. So leave a review if you are interested, and I will continue with it. I already have a second chptr done for the half.

Love, Manu


	2. Chapter 2

The days after, chapter 2

The days after, chapter 2

Alex woke up that morning. Her cheeks still wet of the tears. She went downstairs to the kitchen, to get something to eat. She noticed that her dads car was in the driveway. Alex made a quick sandwich and went to the living room. Turning the tv on. After a while her mom came down. 'Alex you're up. I wanted to make breakfast. Do you need anything?' Alex held up her sandwich to show that she didn't need to. Her mother sat down besides her 'are you going to tell me what happened?' alex shook her head 'it wouldn't interest you' Her mom looked hurt by that statement. 'Look we didn't understand, I am sorry. But you can talk to me. To us' she reassured her. 'A girl broke my heart' new tears running over her cheeks. 'Jodie?' her mom asked carefully, but she shook her head fiercely. 'God no' she said 'The girl, I think' her mom looked confused 'The girl?' Alex nodded 'Marissa' more tears began to fall, and her mother took her in her arms. She sobbed harder in her mothers arms. God how she missed that.

She didn't hear her dad coming down. 'Alex How nice to have you back here' he said, so she looked up. Her eyes red and her cheeks wetter then ever. 'Oh honey' he said 'what happened?' only thing she could get out were more sobs, so her mother answered for her 'The girl broke her heart' Alex stood up and went to the staircase. 'I'm gonna get dressed and then I'll be gone again. Just like you wanted' and went upstairs. She took a quick shower and got dressed. When she got downstairs she saw her parents talking, so she snook out.

'Where do I go?' she thought to herself. 'I left my car at the bridge after it broke down' so she hotwired her dads car. Just as she pulled out the driveway she saw her parents walking out the house towards the car. Just standing there, looking at Alex. At the same way as they did when they kicked her out. Disappointed and a little despair, for their little child. 'Well do I have news for you' Alex thought 'I'm no little girl anymore'

P.O.V. Marissa

Marissa was still in bed at 12 o'clock so summer went to check on her. 'Hey Coop are you still asleep?' no response. So she jumped on the bed and asked again 'are you still asleep?' in her always so damn cheery voice. Marissa was wide awake by the first Summer hit the bed. 'Summer what the hell?' she said irritated and groggily. 'Good you're awake' she said happily. 'Come on. Let go shopping' Marissa growled and rolled over putting the covers over her head. 'I don't want to, just leave me alone will ya?' Summer knew, as always, exactly what was going on with her. So she pulled the covers away and dragged her out 'Summer, what the hell are you doing?' right to the bathroom 'Get Changed' she ordered and pointed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Marissa got out the bathroom all changed. 'Where are we going?' Marissa demanded. 'The mall' she answered and then shrugged. 'Whatever. I'm up now anyway. thanks to you' Summer smiled 'You are welcome'

When in the car Marissa noticed they missed the turn for the mall. 'We're not going to the mall. Are we?' Marissa asked, although she already knew the answer. Summer glanced at her 'of course we are, why would you think we weren't?' Marissa just gave her the 'are you kidding me?' look and said 'you missed the turn, and we're going straight for LA' Summer sighed. 'Ok, we're not going to the mall' now it was Marissa who sighed 'Summer' Summer put the volume of the music down. 'No listen to me, you are my friend. My best friend for ever. And I hate to see you like this, and I know exactly whats going with you, and if I can help you to get or over her, or back together with her. Then I will do that. Because you are my friend and I love you' Marissa was staring out the window and didn't know what to say, she was just thinking of Alex. How she hurt her so bad. 'Will you say something already?' She smiled softly and looked at her 'thank you' was all she could say. And turned back at the road. Summer just nodded and turned her attention back to the road. Going straight for Marrisa's girl. The only girl. The girl.

Chapter 3 is still a work/thought in progress and since I'm blonde, the last part might take a while XD lol. Nah just kidding here. Sorry it took me so damn long to update. But I've been in quite a hell with school, dropped out and am currently job-hunting. So its kinda hectic here. But I will try to make time to write down what I'm working on. Also for Surviving Raccoon, I have some pretty good ideas for that 1. So I will be writing them on the pc very soon, so it should be on in like 4 wks maybe … haven't started writing the next chapter of that 1 yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. So i kinda need your help. I have set up a poll on my page, to let you guys choose how you want Marissa and Alex to meet again. Or you can write it in a review. Anyway, I have a few ideas on how to, but I wanna make sure that you like that to :)

Grtz, Manu

ps

i love that 8 of youvoted, i rele appreciate it ... but i want at least 15 ppl to vote ... otherwise i wont continue ... cos i have 2 other stories i still need to continue and 1 i havent posted yet .... so pls, ppl who are reading this...pls vote on my profile or let me know in a review what you want, ill count it as a vote to .... if you have other ideas for them to meet again, lemme know.  
these are the choices

1Summer calls Alex and misleads her into saying that its an emergency. and she has to talk to her.  
2Marissa calls her and says she needs to talk to her.  
3They bump into eachother in the mall. and summer talks Alex into staying with them.  
4Summer and Marissa gets an accident on their way to find Alex, and the nurse calls her, because shes on speeddial. (by the way, its not gonna be serious, so dont click just because you want to see/read Marissa get hurt. or Summer)


End file.
